Tu es revenu
by Ezilda
Summary: Tonks avait toujours détesté attendre. Alors trois mois sans une nouvelle de Remus, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.


**Tu es revenu  
**

**Personnages : **Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin

**Genre :** Romance

**Défi : **Remus/Tonks avec le thème _Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles_.

**Résumé :** Tonks avait toujours détesté attendre. Alors trois mois sans une nouvelle de Remus, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

* * *

**Tu es revenu**

Affalée sur la table, Tonks semblait concentrer toute son attention sur la carafe qui trônait bien trop loin d'elle à l'autre bout de la table. Doux Merlin, tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer, c'était que le précieux récipient contienne du vin d'elfe dont elle savait que les caves du 12 Square Grimmaurd renfermaient quelques crus des plus appréciables.

Enroulant une courte mèche d'un terne châtain autour de son doigt, elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille peu attentive le discours ennuyeux à mourir de Fol Œil sur les modalités de sécurité à mettre en place pour… Non en fait, elle avait décroché depuis déjà longtemps.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que cette fichue réunion prenne fin. Elle irait bien se cacher avec assez de boisson alcoolisée pour la réconforter dans une de ses chambres à la décoration follement excitante et pas morbide pour deux sous que recelait le troisième étage. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, elle pourrait même avoir droit à la très appréciable compagnie de Kreattur. Ca irait parfaitement à son désespoir.

Et si Molly scrutait son maintien peu raffiné d'un regard clairement désapprobateur, ce qui importait à Tonks était de ne pas voir l'homme assis en face d'elle. Juste en face comme par hasard ! Comme si après trois mois d'absence sans une nouvelle, elle pouvait encore vouloir croiser le regard destructeur de Remus Lupin.

- Je fais d'ailleurs remarquer que nous avons eu des problèmes la semaine dernière lors de la mission à Pré-Au-Lard. Il ne faudrait pas que ça se reproduise, tonna Maugrey tout en fixant férocement Tonks.

Se sentant au centre de l'attention, elle leva les yeux vers le visage couturé de Fol Oeil et comprit vite pour quelle raison il pouvait avoir l'air aussi furieux.

Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Le briefing disait : simple surveillance de routine du village. Mais jamais, mais alors jamais elle n'avait été mise au courant de l'information concernant une soi-disant possible attaque de Mangemorts. Et excusez-la du peu, de là où elle était – c'est-à-dire bien au chaud à l'intérieur des Trois balais – de Mangemorts elle n'en avait pas vu la cape. Et heureusement, vu que cette information s'était avérée fausse. Mais bon, vous connaissez Fol Oeil. Toujours à chercher des Doxys dans un placard.

Ce qu'elle faisait dans cette auberge ? Maugrey n'était peut-être pas au courant de la température mortellement hivernale. Il valait mieux éviter de lui en faire la remarque. Pas sûr que l'ancien Auror apprécie.

Même Remus la dévisageait avec cette expression récurrente qui d'un simple sourire en coin pouvait signifier : « Ma pauvre Tonks, tu pourrais grandir un peu. ». Elle fit la moue et évita tous les regards qui pesaient sur elle, patientant avec le plus de calme possible jusqu'à la fin de ce calvaire.

Et lorsque Arthur referma le lourd registre sur lequel il notait les compte-rendus des réunions, le bruit épais du parchemin fit littéralement sortir Tonks de sa léthargie. Après avoir échappé à une Molly à l'air peu commode, elle réussit à se glisser hors du salon et se précipita dans la cuisine. Ouvrant largement un vieux buffet qui émit un grincement sous l'effort, elle en sortit avec avidité une bouteille de ce fameux vin d'elfe qui lui avait promis soulagement et douce euphorie après ces deux heures de torture mentale.

Elle s'en versa un verre, laissant de côté toute raison qui aurait pu lui conseiller de simplement rentrer chez elle.

Tenant à la main ce verre empli d'un liquide d'un rouge presque sanguin, elle s'appuya contre le mur et but à petites gorgées la boisson qui lui réchauffa agréablement la gorge.

Sauf que rester là seule avec elle-même ne pouvait qu'aider ces pensées à tourner autour du seul sujet de préoccupation qu'elle parvenait à avoir aujourd'hui : ce foutu Lupin ! Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se maudissant d'oser encore avoir une pensée pour lui alors qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Trois mois ! C'était trois mois sans une lettre, un mot ou même une parole ! Aucun signe de vie. Il avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces, sans lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Alors bien sûr, il s'agissait d'une mission secrète. Elle l'avait appris de la bouche de Shacklebolt. Mais c'était justement ça le problème. Après _cette_ nuit, il aurait pu lui en toucher un mot avant de disparaître dans la nature. L'apprendre par un autre, ça avait été terriblement humiliant. Elle avait espéré que ce qui s'était passé entre eux, avait été plus qu'une aventure d'un soir. Et voilà qu'il disparaissait pendant trois mois. Frustrant et humiliant étaient les seuls mots qui venaient aux lèvres de Tonks. Pourtant elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils soient assez forts pour exprimer son ressentiment.

Qu'il ne revienne pas avec ce sourire innocent qui dissimulait si bien sa nature carnassière ! Bordel, au lit, Remus Lupin n'avait rien d'une victime ou d'un être chaste et innocent ! Avec cette _mission_ pour excuse, il s'était enfui voilà tout. Et ça faisait enrager Tonks.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très réjoui de me voir, Dora.

Tonks dut faire un sérieux effort pour ne pas s'étouffer avec la gorgée de vin d'elfe qu'elle venait d'ingérer. Il fallait que maintenant Remus soit dans l'encadrement de la porte à la regarder avec ce sourire dont elle ne savait qu'attendre.

- Lupin ?! s'exclama-t-elle sans parvenir à prononcer son nom avec calme et pondération.

Il se dirigea vers la table et se servit lui aussi un verre.

- Lupin ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne m'appelles plus Remus ?

- C'était valable il y a trois mois, rétorqua Tonks avec rancœur.

Remus eut un haussement d'épaules et il avala sagement un peu du délicieux breuvage.

- Tu n'as pas changé, fit-il avec un sourire.

Tonks serra les dents. Il se moquait d'elle ! Après tout ce temps, il revenait comme si de rien n'était ? Les pensées et les émotions semblaient s'entrechoquer dans sa tête, sans qu'elle ne puisse déterminer quelle attitude adopter face à ça.

- Toi non plus, tu n'as pas changé, répondit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait cordial. Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme.

Remus releva la tête arborant une expression intriguée. Et Tonks se rendit compte à quel point elle avait pu être maladroite. Non, la lycanthropie ne lui avait jamais permis d'avoir les traits reposés, mais tout de même, à devoir l'observer en cet instant, la jeune Auror s'apercevait bien que les derniers mois de son ex-amant n'avaient pas dû être très amusants. Elle aurait bien parié qu'il n'avait pas eu une nuit correcte depuis longtemps.

Tout ce qu'il eut à riposter, fut un sourire qui disparut derrière le verre de vin qu'il porta à sa bouche.

Ce sourire permit à Tonks de réagir, ses griefs lui revenant à l'esprit. Elle avait l'envie terrible de persister dans son attitude même si pour cela, elle devait se montrer égocentrique. Il l'avait faite souffrir pendant ces derniers mois, c'était ça l'important.

- Je suppose que tu avais des choses plus importantes à faire que de penser à m'envoyer un petit mot, lança-t-elle venimeuse. Mais comme l'on dit, pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles.

- Ne sois pas puérile, Dora. J'étais en mission. Les longues lettres d'amour n'étaient pas vraiment au programme.

Tonks haussa un sourcil, ne sachant que penser de tout ça. Il avait sans doute raison. Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'elle n'aimait pas connaître ses émois pour un type qui persistait à dissimuler les siens. Amant, ex-amant, relation sérieuse ? C'était quoi au juste ? Il partait, il revenait. Et après ?

- Tu sais que j'aurai préféré être avec toi, asséna Remus d'un ton posé, comme s'il venait de proférer une remarque des plus banales.

Cela sonna Tonks. Elle se trouva un peu stupide et avala le fond de son verre d'un trait. L'acidité du vin et sa propre amertume lui soutirèrent une grimace. Il était là et elle trouvait tous ses reproches futiles face à au danger des missions qu'il avait dû essuyer.

Le tintement d'un verre sur la table l'arracha à sa contemplation obstinée du sol en pierre.

- Il est tard, murmura-t-il simplement.

Lupin dirigea ses pas vers le couloir tandis qu'elle le suivait du regard. Il se retourna, et elle sut à ses yeux implorants et à son sourire ce qu'il allait dire.

- Tu me rejoins ? fit-il en levant les yeux vers le haut comme pour indiquer les étages au-dessus.

Il n'attendit même pas une réponse. Elle entendit les marches du vieil escalier en bois de la très noble maison des Black grincer.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle se lança à sa suite dans les ténèbres du couloir.

FIN


End file.
